My Friend The Shinigami
by blackfiremaster104
Summary: What would you do if a shinigami came to the real world than the other the one they always go to? Ryuk finds a new portal to toss his death note all over again but this time wasnt expecting these type of humans to all see him after one girl touches it.
1. Chapter 1

My Friend The Shinigami

by Blackfiremaster104

A/N : Hello everyone this is one of my old story i wrote when i first finished the deathnote series. i had actually had made a cross over with Full Metal Alchemist and made it a chronicles but i will explain later for that but this is how it started :0)...I also do not own Ryuk from death note or the the actual thing or anything just my character i had put in the story and a bonus i had made it that this is in reality (i wish this was real though :,0() so i hope you guys like this.

Prologue

It was one of those times that it was boring in the shinigami world. Ryuk was so bored that he wish that he stayed in the human world a little longer. Of course humans were interesting but when they get their hands on a deathnote, they would go crazy and think they are god. Like the time he was with Light Yagami. He was fun but had a crazy vision of being god and in the end was killed by Ryuk himself. Ryuk had sighed nothing had happened ever since. Nothing new, just the same boring shinigami world.

One day in the Shinigami Realm Ryuk was looking in one of the holes to the human world but ryuk noticed something different about this one In fact that this one was bigger and glowing a different color than its usual color white. This hole was glowing red. "This is new" Ryuk thought has he approached it more to get a better look at what was inside of it. Inside the hole was the human world but completly less advance than the ordinary one a shinigami went into. Ryuk got an idea and grinned at himself even though his clown face was always smiling. He began to cackle, and threw his own death note into the world lucky him since he was popular with the shinigamis , they gave him several of theier own deathnote to him and of course human apples, the delicious red apples. he didnt have to worry about getting another death note and now all he has to do is wait for a person to pick it up and use it. "this while be so much interesting" Ryuk hyuked when another hole appeared but this time made and entrance to the world. This was the new adventure ryuk had craved for and was expecting to cause a little mischeif again.

A/N: What will Ryuk leqarn about our world find out next time on chapter 1 of 'My Friend The Shinigami'(my character will appear in the next chapter ch.1 ;0) )


	2. Chapter 2

My Friend The Shinigami

A/N: ... arrrggghhhhh I am really sorry for that long ass wait for this chapter if only school and sickness did not get in the way forgive this writer ill try to make it up to all of you! im still on planning to put up the others stories i have mention in the prologue...so without further a due i do not want to hold on me talkin through this so here is chapter and i do not onw death note or ryuk though i still wish (in my dreams honk :0) ) So come forth My friend the shinigami3 enjoyand i hope reviews

Chapter 1

It was an actual long day. It felt so long that in reality its only afternoon. A girl the age of 15 with short dark brown hair and almost black eye wearing a red shirt with blue boy shorts. Tomboy? yes she was.. It was a Saturday in the park barely nobody was there except for the girl, she was lying in the grass with a book that what it appeared to be a manga book. Death Note. This had seem to be here favorite series and yet she seem to be bored and had left it on her face to block the sun shining down. Maybe to the fact she was probably to comfort has well? Maybe. She was wide awake and was daydreaming to make time pass by but was doing a failure at it. Time was going to slow. So frustrated that she jolt upward with a quick headache all of a sudden, the book fell in the process of jolting up. she had looked a round hoping to find something to do...Nothing not a single thing except her bike that needed a new upgrade. The bike was red and looked like one of those 50's bike but it didnt matter to her as long it had gotten her place better than a car she girl had gotten up and pick up her death note manga book and put it in a black bag she had hidden. After she had the book away she look up to the sky and saw birds flying by. With out a second notice a strong lash of wind blew. The girl sheilded her face after the wind blew hard. It had died down and the girl was now confused "Strange i never felt a gust of wind like that before. Probably a storm is coming if so then i better get home fast." the girl thought. She had got on to her bike and then pedel onto the bike path to get home.

Meanwhile somewhere in Oklahoma City... Ryuk could not believe it. He was getting frustrated, no one had pick up the deatho note not notice it drop. "this is getting boring" Ryuk sighed to this so called boredom. Ryuk was now regretting on droping it. He had wish that he could pick it up but once the death note hits the ground of the human world it belongs there until a human picks it up. Ryuk had scowled at this even with out showing it on big clown like face. Ryuk had watched has every human around him started going in to building has all of a sudden it began to rain. He sighed and just sat around the death note. "This is really getting boring." Ryuk groaned.

The girl was pedaling fast and was cussing to herself of not getting home faster cause to her going slow has the rain rolled in " God you really hate me dont you?! DONT YOU!?" She snapped to herself. She peddle on the sidewalk and notice that anybody wasn't on it like usual even for a rainy day "strange" She thought

Ryuk had notice a bike not far away from him coming in a minimum speed. He stood up and cackled to himself and got up out of the way in fact he flew upwards keeping a few distance from his death note. Ryuk looked at the person that was on the bike and got a good look a girl. He saw her name"Caity Ridley''

Has Caity got close she notice something on the ground and got off her bike and ran with her bike in hand and picked up a journal she looked at it "Death Note?" Caity questioned herself. Her eyes grewed wide she look up and saw ryuk who stared down at her with a question on how she knew he was there. At that moment another power of a gust of wind blew. This was the begining of this adventure

A/N : Coming next time on my friend the shinigami ruks met caity and other people.80) (sorry if this chapter was a little boring but i promise the next will be interesting ;0) Til next.


End file.
